There's Something in the Wind
by LiL' sliXx
Summary: Every halloween Ginny Weasley dissapears... Where does she dissapear to? And who is going to find out the secret to this question? First chapter edited and extended please r+r...


**T**h**e**r**e'**s** S**o**m**e**t**h**i**n**g **i**n **t**h**e** W**i**n**d  
  
  
  


Hey PpLs,

I'm finally re-posting this and this time I'm going to remember to save it in the right format. Well I might-as-well get started already… Oh but I added a lot to this chapter so please read…  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All Harry Potter words, characters, and other Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Halloween either; I actually don't think anyone does.  
  
There's Something in the Wind

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny production

By: Ashley Nicole

"..." = Speech

_Italics_ = Thoughts

#...# = Character's POV Change 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  


Everything was quiet. Oh so quiet and very dark. There was no sound at all, apart from the spirit's voices that were carried by the wind. The trees were covered in red, yellow, and orange leaves, and every so often one or two would fall onto the grass, which was hardened by the cold weather. It was a serene landscape that looked so ordinary, but at the same time held so much meaning. 

And then the silence was broken. A small, slim figure walked out gracefully onto the grass, making small crunch noise. It didn't really bother the landscape before the figure; it just added more beauty onto it and a rare kind of beauty it was. 

The small figure was of course a young woman at least seventeen. She had a slim waist and was at a height that was about 5"3. She walked slowly and was obviously walking away from the great castle known as Hogwarts. She wasn't in a hurry and she wasn't bothered, she walked calmly as if she was just going for a stroll in the park. For it was very cold, and what the young girl wore wasn't the kind of thing you'd want to wear at the time of year. 

She wasn't dressed normally, and even though most things people wore at Hogwarts were quite outrageous, what she was wearing was…different. She wore a dress that was a silver color, which looked like it was made of the material called satin, and it sparkled in the light of the full moon. It was long and went from the young woman's top torso line, past her feet. It had no sleeves and at the top was covered in a hem of lace, which was the same shade as the dress, and it hugged her curves perfectly.

Her bare shoulders were broad and they led to a perfectly, long neck. Around the girl's neck was a choker of silver and diamonds and the design went out, ending just above the top hem of her dress. To match the beautiful choker, she wore large dangling earrings made of silver and diamonds just as the choker was made of. Her face was thin and her amazing, golden, auburn-red hair cupped around it. Her mid-back hair was worn down and wavy. And in her hair on either side of her head was a hairpiece that was also made of silver and diamonds. Her lips were full and covered with a cherry red lip-gloss and they were pouted, but not in a sad way. 

Then all that was left was her piercing blue eyes. They were a crystal color and were so deep and full of wisdom that it was like they could see right into your soul. The girl continued to walk until she got to a tree that had no leaves at all. It looked different from the others. It looked more a live somehow, it was like it was a real person; it just had that aura. Another reason it was different was because it was the only tree without any leaves at all. And it just sparkled somehow, but not to just anyone's eyes. 

The girl smiled as she placed a hand on the bark of the tree. She stayed still for a moment and then her hand, and the place where her hand was, began to glow. It stopped glowing and she pulled her hand away. She waited a second longer and a door appeared right in the middle of the tree trunk. She reached for the knob and before she turned it she looked back up at the castle where she had come from. Her smile slightly faltered but it returned as she began to turn the knob. She pulled the door opened, looked to see if anyone was watching, and walked in. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  


No one ever noticed Virginia Weasley. She was always invisible, to everyone she met she was invisible. She didn't necessarily like being invisible, but she was used to it and she just couldn't imagine how it would be noticed. Or to live like the Boy-Who-Lived. 

The great Harry Potter! He always acted so cool, calm, and collected. Ha! That's what he wanted you to think. Inside he was really feeling quite hassled. Ginny knew this because she witnessed his brake down. It was about five months ago in the common room. It was on a Sunday and it was a Hogsmead weekend. So naturally the castle was empty. 

Ginny never went to Hogsmead with everyone else. She didn't have any friends to go with and hanging around Hogsmead by yourself really wasn't smart sometimes. So she stayed in the Castle, in the Gryffindor common room, and studied. That's how she got her unbelievably high marks in every class. Even Snape couldn't make her look like a complete saphead. 

So naturally Ginny was around that Sunday afternoon when the infamous Harry walked through the portrait hole and broke down on the big red couch in the common room. Ginny didn't know what to do when she saw him there, crying his eyes out and babbling about too many people bothering him. She was torn between saying 'Serves you right for using fame to your advantage' or comforting him and saying 'Shh… Harry everything will be okay'. 

So she didn't say anything at all. In fact she didn't even let him know that she was in the room. She just sat at the stairs that were connected to the ceiling and watched him silently. 

Fame didn't always bring happiness, now did it? So then why were all people trying to make themselves noticed and be like everyone else? Why weren't there many others like Ginny Weasley? To put it simply: Why was Ginny the only loner in Hogwarts? 

So Ginny, without seeing any point, didn't really try to be noticed. Even though she did wonder… And she sometimes thought it would be nice to have friends… like someone to confide in. The only problem was, was that she had some problems with telling people her thoughts. She didn't even keep a diary; she was too afraid that it would start writing back. 

So Ginny kept to herself and was never really bothered anymore. She was teased her first through fourth years at Hogwarts and it was nice not having anyone insult you because your family was poor. Or because your clothes were that of a boys. But then again Ginny did start to get very lonely…

It was about two years ago, during Ginny's 5th year, when she started to really feel depressed. She felt like a horrible thing that shouldn't even have been put on the Earth. She even thought that her family didn't want her anymore. To her it just wasn't fair. Everyday Ron, Harry, and Hermione would each get a letter from her mum for no special reason. Just saying little 'Hello's and 'How are you's. But Ginny never received letters like they did. So she naturally began thinking that she wasn't needed and that no one wanted her to be around anyway. 

So one night, during one of their Halloween dances, Ginny decided to do away with herself. That's right; Ginny was actually going to commit suicide. She wrote the note and put all of her prized possessions on her bed, then made her way into the common room. Once she was in the common room she made sure that no one else was around and began to walk up the spiral staircase that led up to the top of the Gryffindor tower.

She stood there watching the stars for about an hour and then thought that it was just about time… She took a couple of very deep breaths and started towards the very edge of the tower. She was at the ledge and then looked down. She felt her mouth become dry and her insides to turn, all while she was trying not to pass out from her dizziness. She began to climb up onto the mantel of the ledge but suddenly stopped. Something… was… glowing…

It was somewhere in the field, in between the Castle and the Quidditch field. It was pretty far but whatever was shinning was very bright, because Ginny could see it perfectly. It was almost like it was only about ten feet away from her. So being the curious little vixen that she was, Ginny got down from the ledge and made her way back down to the common room.

She grabbed her shawl and wrapped it tightly around her. She grabbed her boots and then half ran half hopped to the source of the glowing light. She stopped the hopping part of her adventure when she got her boots securely put on her feet. Then Ginny broke out into a sprint. It wasn't very fast because she wasn't all that athletic, but it got her to where she was going. Even though it did take a pretty long time for her to even get _near _the glowing light. Humph! Ten feet my ass…

When she really was ten feet away from the _glowing, _she felt her breath get caught in her throat. The sight she saw was so beautiful. It was a tree with many little flowers blooming and then closing back up. The glowing substance surrounded it and it sparkled and shined. The sparkles and _whatnot_ danced around the tree and then began to fade around the outline of it. The shimmering soon came together and the flowers disappeared. After the shimmering stopped and the glowing subsided, a glowing hand shape formed in the center of the tree. 

Ginny just stared in awe at the tree for about fifteen minutes and then gave a confused and frustrated sigh. She sat down and watched the tree for a few more minutes and then stood up. She walked closer to the tree until she could touch it and it was just an arms length away. She cautiously reached out and touched the tree with her index and middle finger tips. Nothing happened… She reached out and put her hand on the spot where she thought she was supposed to place her hand. 

Again glowing started and then… a… door formed right in the bark of the tree. Ginny looked around and made sure no one was looking. She grabbed the knob to the door and slowly pulled it open. She looked inside and stuck her head in. There was nothing in here… it was just a big empty…Whoaaaaa!

Ginny felt a strong breeze push her into the _tree-door_ and she fell down. Only she didn't stop falling once she started to. She fell more and more and then… Landed in a pile of perfectly colored autumn leaves. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ginny was emitted to St. Mungo's that summer. Her roommates found the suicide note and things went haywire after that. She had forgotten all about the note and that she was even going to do what she had intended on doing. Ever since the note was found Ginny spent her summers in St. Mungo's. She never really paid any attention to the classes and the group sessions she had there. It wouldn't help her at all. It wouldn't make people actually care. It wouldn't stop all of the evil that threatened Ginny her entire life. It wouldn't help… because Ginny didn't need help. Well at least not after that Halloween. 

The things Ginny saw in that land were amazing things. Sure she was a witch and she could do magic, but the things she saw didn't even need to be magic related to be incredible. There were little people. The tallest being at only about five or six feet tall. They were all dressed up, as if all going to different holiday events. 

Ginny had walked aimlessly around the little town trying not to be noticed, but somehow she failed. At least twelve of the little people in the town were concerned about her because she looked lost. They offered her directions to wherever she needed to go and some even wanted to give her a place to stay. They were all so caring… and Ginny wasn't used to getting that much attention… so she didn't know what to say. 

She eventually ended up staying the night at a girl, about her age's house. She was a lovely young girl and she wore a black dress with orange stockings, all topped with a miniature witch hat on the side of her head. And she was only about three feet tall. She had long, blonde hair and she wore it up in a waterfall. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of emerald green and her name was Carina. 

Ginny bumped into her on the sidewalk outside of a little music box shop. Carina immediately began to apologize and then casually started a conversation about it being Halloween. She knew a lot about all different kinds of traditions and how different people celebrated Halloween. She then asked Ginny where she would be staying. 

Ginny, of course, told Carina the truth and said she hadn't expected on coming and didn't have anywhere to go. Carina then began to fuss about Ginny not having anywhere to go on the holidays. After all of her fussing, Carina asked Ginny to stay at her house and said that she wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Ginny simply smiled at Carina and accepted her offer. She had a lot of fun at Carina's too. She was introduced to Carina's Mother, Crissy, and her father, Mike. After she met Carina's parents she met her sister, Danielle, Danny for short. They were all very kind, just as everyone else in town was.

Ginny later on found out that the name of the town was called, Sede Delle Feste. It was Italian for Center of the festivities, and Ginny soon found that almost every person in the town was dressed as a different holiday. From Halloween all the way to Leaf Erickson Day. It was all just amazing…

Ginny left every Halloween and came to see her friend Carina. No one ever noticed Ginny so it was quite easy to slip away. Besides that, everyone was normally down enjoying the holiday dance. Sure Ginny didn't like getting too much attention, and she got a lot of it at Carina's, but it was only once a year… and Ginny had a lot of fun that one night a year too. So that was all that counted…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**A/N: **I hope you guys like the parts I added to this chapter. I wanted to fix it and re-post it, but I wanted it to be longer then it was. So please review and tell me what you think. Oh and I know that I'm a little late on the Halloween thing, but I'm going to be faithful to my fics. Oh and I'm sorta looking for suggestions on Draco's part because I was planning on it being fixed closely to Ginny, but I changed my mind. I want the next chapter to be of Draco. I have an idea of what it going to happen for him during the dance, but about his past… I dunno. I don't want to do the same thing every time I write a story with a chapter focused on Draco. Please review and make suggestions. 


End file.
